Lonely Without You
by kuroneko0409
Summary: Collection of one shot about Silver and Gold. Third...kindergarten life?
1. Chapter 1-Cake 1

**It has been a long time since my last update on my stories, and I make some drabbles about these pairing once again. One shot or two I don't know yet but please enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.**

**Lonely Without You**

Silver was walking around Lake of Rage when he felt a sudden loneliness feeling taking him. He stopped under one shady tree near the lake and took a seat on one sturdy branch after quick jumping around. After comfortable with the place, he pulled out his poke gear from his jacket. He checked on it and his eyes widen a bit.

_No message, no missed call._

"I wonder what Gold is doing right now. It is weird that he don't bugging me today and it is quite late." Silver muttered softly as he checked on his poke gear for several time, disbelieve with rare situation on that day.

"Is he sick?" Silver quickly shook his head. _I bet he is fine. He is so stupid to catch any cold._

"Or his mother may be?" Silver kept his poke gear into his jacket. _No way, I just saw her early this morning at Goldenrod City and she seems happy._

"Maybe he is busy?" The red haired sighed. _Even he is busy to death I bet he can still send any message to annoy me or dragged us to help him. Then, I will spend the whole day with them._

"Maybe he follow his mother?" Silver shook his head again. _I just only saw his mother only in a group of middle-aged woman and no trace of any child with them and Gold not there. Therefore, he might don't follow her whenever she went today._

"Maybe, just maybe he go to a date?" Silver shrugged and pulled both his legs into a hug. _Then, he go with who? Crystal? I bet she is. Gold always looked at Crystal with different gaze than the rest of us._

The red head closed his eyes and rested his head on his knees. "I bet they are having a nice time together." He muffled softly.

After a few moments of sulking, there was a beep sound came from his poke gear. Silver quickly regained himself and pulled out his poke gear. _Is it Gold?_

He sighed.

_Hey Silv,_

_It's me Blue. How are you there? It is nice here at Hoenn and the sun is so bright._

_I wish you were here with me enjoying the sun bathing together but I know you are busy right now. Too bad and how is your love story? ,_

_See you in next few weeks._

_Love,_

_Blue_

_P/S: Just tell him already that you like him and stop sulking around._

After typing down some decent reply and sent it, he closed his poke gear and sighed again.

"I am not worry." He kept his poke gear in his jacket.

"I am not jealous." He stood up but quickly sat down again when he heard a beep sound and slowly pulled out his poke gear. _Wonder what else Blue is going to say this time._

Silver's eyes widen as he opened the new message.

_Hey Silvy,_

_Come to my house ASAP_

_Gold_

The red head quickly jumped down to the ground after kept his poke gear again. He pulled out one of his poke ball.

"Murkrow, let's go to that stupid golden eyed boy house." Silver asked the dark type bird with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

Silver took a deep breath and readied himself to knock the door when it slightly opened.

"Please come in." Gold asked softly as he let the door.

Silver slowly pushed it and stepped into the house. There was no one except Gold in the house. He closed the door and walked to the raven.

"Gold, where is everyone? I mean your pokemon in your house."

"Professor Elm takes care of them. He wants to do some research."

"All of them?"

"Half only, others are following my mom to a trip."

"I see." Silver nodded at new information he got. _No wonder his mother looked so happy there._

"Silver."

"Yes."

"Take this." Gold passed a medium large box on Silver's hand. After ensure the red head properly held it he quickly released his hand and hide it behind his back.

"Huh?" Silver stared at the box.

"I make this for you." Gold looked away. "Why don't you open it?"

Silver placed down the box on dining table in the middle of Gold's house and opened it. Inside, there was a poorly decorated cake with scratchy line or alphabet on the surface.

'Happy Belated Birthday Silver'

"Gold…"

"Yes?" The raven smiled.

"You make this?"

"Yeah, sorry it is not as beautiful like the one in that shop. I mean that cake shop you always stop by. A-Anyway why don't you take a bite? There is knife on the table."

"Sure." Silver quickly slice down the cake and took a bite. His eyes widen at the mixed taste he found. "Gold, what kind of cake you make?"

"Actually, I want to make chocolate cake but sadly the flavor is not enough so I ended up using coffee flavor." Gold happily explained and awkwardly laughed.

"It tastes nice. Sweet and bitter taste together. I kind of like it."

"Really?"

"Yes." Silver quickly finished the one in his hand and was ready to take another slice when he realized Gold was not acting like his usual self. He also noticed the hatcher also hided his hand at his back for the whole time.

"Gold."

"What?"

"Why you make this? I mean you all did celebrate my birthday last few days ago."

"I just feel to do it." Gold quickly replied and stared down to the floor. "I just want to celebrate it alone with you. My mom not at home and I can do it alone." He muttered softly and stiffened as he felt someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Show me your hand." Silver firmly ordered.

"What?" Gold raised his eyebrows.

"Show it now." The red head practically glared to the raven.

Gold shuddered. "Fine."

He slowly pulled his hand out from his back while avoiding Silver's surprised gaze. There was untreated mild burn mark on both hands.

"What had happened?" Silver softly poked on the burn mark.

"Ouch! Don't touch it. It's hurt." Gold sent a glare to Silver but quickly retreated it as Silver's gaze much scarier. "I accidently touched the oven without using mitten and here it is."

"Tell me where the first aid is."

"Huh?"

"We can't let the burn open like this. We should do something."

"The first aid is…"

* * *

Gold stared at Silver as the latter was slicing down the cake and placed it on small plate with small fork. The raven looked down on his bandaged hands and sighed. _I should be more careful when in the kitchen. No wonder mom always tells me to be aware with my surrounding when work in there._

Silver slowly took a seat beside Gold on the couch in the house. In his hand, there was a plate with cake. Gently, Silver sliced the cake using the fork and looked at Gold.

"S-Say ah…"

"W-What?"

"Just open your mouth already! I am trying to feed you with your work." Silver quickly looked away trying to cover blush formed on his cheeks. "It tastes better when we share this cake together."

Gold looked away and slightly opened his mouth. "Ah…" He closed his eyes. _I hope, I am not blushing right now._

Silver slowly pushed the small pieces of cake into the raven mouth. He quickly retrieved his shaky hand. _This is no good! My hands are trembling._

"The cake tastes nice!" Gold happily exclaimed and readied himself for next pieces. "I want more Silvy. This time cut it large."

"Stop calling me that." Silver rolled his eyes and prepared another pieces.

The raven closed his eyes with his mouth slightly opened.

Silver's pace became slower. _This…_

"Hurry up Silvy…I am hungry…" Gold softly pouted.

Silver took a deep breath. _Is…_

"Silver?" Gold slowly opened his eyes and it suddenly widen when he found Silver's face was less than inch from his. He grinned and closed the gap.

…_my chance!_


	2. Chapter 2-Cake 2

**Another drabbles and the cake is still around, please enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.**

**Lonely Without You**

Silver stared down on his lap. There was a small food container with cover on top. In it, there was a freshly baked vanilla chiffon cake. He closed the cover and shrugged.

_How I am going to give this to him._

The red head sighed and limped on the bench in National Park.

"It would be nice if eat that with vanilla ice cream on top of it." The red head muttered softly and closed his eyes.

"What will be nice if you add vanilla ice cream?"

Silver startled and groaned. "G-Gold! Don't show up yourself like that!"

The hatcher grinned like usual until…

"Surprise!" Another figure showed up behind him.

"C-Crystal! Not you too." Silver shook his head. _What are they doing here, together?_

"So, Silver what do you mean by that?" Gold casually asked with grin plastered on his face.

"What?" Silver annoyingly replied and secured the container in his hands. _Let's hope they don't notice this. I don't want to stuck here with question and answer session._

"Don't be so grumpy." Crystal sighed and smiled.

"It's nothing. Just it is kind of hot and I think about something cold and nice." Silver closed his eyes and relaxed on the bench. _What a lie I make._

Gold looked at the blue sky. "Yeah, now you mention that, it is hot these days. Hey, how about we go and eat some ice cream?" He looked at both Crystal and Silver while grinning like usual. _I hope Silver will join us this time._

"I will pass." Silver slowly stood up and ready to left the group.

"Why not?" Crystal crossed her arms. "You always pass on something like this."

"I just rest here for while and got some work to do. Later maybe."

"When you mention about work, hey Gold, we need to go back to the lab. Professor Elm needs this data." Crystal pulled out a package from her bag and checked on it before kept it back. "Good, it is still in the same condition." She sighed.

"You two work together?" Silver finally asked the thing he really wanted to know that time.

"No, actually just for today Gold is helping us. You know what? He is willingly to do everything without anyone asking for it." The teenage girl happily explained to the red head.

Silver raised his hidden eyebrows. "Interesting."

"H-Hey don't make that face!" Gold shouted and crossed his arms. "I am just bored and it doesn't hurt when we help someone."

"Thanks, Gold. You are really a big helper for us today." Crystal happily patted Gold's shoulder.

"Y-You are welcome." Gold stuttered and looked away blushing.

Silver who observed the raven behavior, quickly stood up and collect the container. "Anyway, rest time is over. I better continued with my work."

"See you later, Silver." Crystal waved her hand to the red head.

Silver nodded. "Yeah. See you two around."

He quickly left the park with sad emotion plastered over his face.

_I think there is no need giving him this._

He gritted his teeth as he walked away.

* * *

Gold closed the lab door after he went out from the building. He looked at darken sky and wondered.

"I wish I can talk more with Silver and eat some ice cream with him but he is so busy these days." He sighed and walked to his house but stopped in the middle of his way as he spotted familiar red head passing through. He tried to call the figure but didn't get any response.

"Hey, Silver!" Gold shouted once again and shrugged. "Damn it, he plays hard to answer it."

The raven hatcher already in his sprint when Silver suddenly felt he was being follow by someone. He turned around only to be crash with Gold. The food container in his hand fell down to the ground with them.

Silver pushed Gold away. "Ouch! Damn it, Gold…"

"Sorry, Silver. I just can't stop…" Gold slowly sat up and sheepishly grinned while rubbing his back.

Silver sent sharp glares. "You should watch your step. Ow my back."

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine, very fine thanks to you very much."

"You are welcome then."

"Hmph…What do you want?" Silver slowly sat up while rubbing his sore back. He groaned slightly.

Gold crawled a bit until he was beside the red head. "Well, I just want to have some talk with you."

"Some talk? What do you want to talk? I am kind tired and sore, so make it quick." Silver flatly spoke while avoiding his gaze focused on the raven. Suddenly he realized about the container with him. "Hey…"

"What's wrong?" Gold looked at slightly panicked Silver.

The red head muttered softly. "Did you see my container? I have it before you came here."

"You mean this?" Gold raised his right hand with Silver's container. He grinned as he saw some relieved expression crossed red head face.

"Yes." Silver nodded and extended his arms, verbally asking the container but Gold ignored him. The red head sighed. "Give that back."

"Nooo…I saw this earlier when we met you at National Park." Gold observed the container with interest.

Silver raised his eyebrows. _He noticed it?_

"You held this all the time and I bet this is important." Gold playfully shook the container.

Silver warily eyed Gold's hand movement. "Ah…"

"I wonder what the content is. Let's open it."

"No!" Silver shouted and stood up.

"Huh?" Gold halted his movement and looked at slightly blushed red head. "Hey are you ok…"

"I mean…I mean…whatever! Just have it and don't forget to give me the container back!" With that, Silver ran away to the nearest forest leaving confused Gold alone with container in his hand.

"There is no need to shout…well let's see the content."

Gold slowly opened the container and blinked. _What is this?_

There was a cake looking so not cake anymore in it.

* * *

It had been a week since their last encounter. Silver had just stepped into the Goldenrod City pokemon centre when someone patted his shoulder. He turned around and stiffened slightly.

"Gold…"

"Hey, Silver!" Gold quickly greeted the red head and pushed something to the latter before sprinted out from the center.

"W-Wait…what is this?" Silver looked down and his eyes widen.

There was his food container with small note on the cover.

_Eat this with chocolate ice cream! _

The red head quickly left the center with a deep blush on his cheeks and a smile.


	3. Chapter 3-Kindergarten 1

**AU one shot and they are in kindergarten and guess who their caretaker?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.**

**Lonely Without You**

It was noon and all children were having their nap. Gold was drawing something on his drawing paper when a young woman stopped and crouched behind him.

"Gold, what are you drawing here? Can I take a look?"

"Silver! Teacher he is Silver!"

"Mm? Silver?" The young teacher scanned the drawing, which composed with some sleeping figure that had red hair.

"Silver! He is my friend." Gold pointed to someone in the room.

The brunette looked at sleeping figure in front of them. There was a sleeping red haired child. She smiled and passed the paper to the happy boy. "I see, good to see that you are friends with him."

"Yup!" The raven child happily nodded and continued with his previous activity.

"But now don't you think it is about time to have some nap?"

The child stopped. "Aww but I want to finish this and play with him." He pouted and shrugged.

"You can't play with him when you are not having good rest, now be a good boy and sleep." The teacher patted his back.

"Okaay…" Gold quickly kept away his work and picked up a small pillow before settled down beside sleeping red head. He grinned as he stared the sleeping face. His chubby hand slowly trailed Silver's face.

"Now Gold, stop teasing him and close your eyes."

"Aww…but he is so cute I can barely close my eyes."

"Don't be naughty one or I will put you away far from him."

"Gold is sleeping right now." He quickly closed his eyes.

"Good boy." The brunette sighed and looked behind her. There stood another young woman with blonde hair. "Yellow?"

"Blue, look at them. They are so cute together."

"Huh? Who?" Blue raised her eyebrows confused with her friend statements.

Yellow giggled and squealed softly. The brunette quickly looked behind her and sighed softly. She smiled.

Both Gold and Silver curled and faced each other. There were smiles plastered on their face.


End file.
